The Coming of Apocalypse
by windwolf-24
Summary: Set after XMen III : A young mutant arrives at the mansion to warn of the arrival of the world's most powerful mutant...Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier: Although they are so cool, sadly I don't own any of the x-men, they all belong to Marvel Comics, so don't sue!_

_Note: This story takes place after the events in X-men III: The last Stand. There may or may not be some differences because I will use some facts and events that were in the book, but not in the movie. I will try my best to stay true to the characters. If I make any mistake or have a wrong fact sometime during this story, I am sorry._

_This is my first X-men fic, so be gentle. But please review_

After the events on Alcatraz everyone knew that the school would never be the same. Much had been lost; Scott, Jean and The Professor were gone. Those left at the school were doing their best to make and keep it as great as it was before. The current students all agreed that they were doing a great job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had been beautiful ever since the sun had come up, not a single cloud in the sky. Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm took the opportunity to teach her class outside. The other teachers who stayed inside opened the drapes to let the sunshine illuminate the classroom. Things were going fine, it was nearly too good to last and it was. Suddenly thunder was heard in the sky above. Storm and her students looked up to see the sky being covered with thick black clouds, the wind picked up speed and the papers that the students were writing on flew everywhere. The sunshine blocked, the classes in the school grew dark.

'Storm!' Logan, also known as Wolverine yelled at her through a window

'It's not me' she told Logan. She knew better than anyone how fast the weather could change, her mutant powers allowed her to control it.

Sometimes, however, her mood got the better of her. If she wasn't careful, when she was in a bad mood, it was the coming of a storm. But at this moment her mood was fine and they had announced clear skies all day. With those factors out of the way, the sudden weather change worried Storm and all the other students at Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, what could be causing it?

Than just as quickly as they came, the clouds started to disappear, the sky was its cheery blue and the sun shone again. It was all like as if nothing had happened to interrupt the beautiful day.

'What just happened here Storm?' one of the students asked

'I don't know, but I don't think it's good'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day Storm, Wolverine, Colossus and Angel, the older members of the X-men joined together to try and figure things out

'What the hell happened earlier?' Logan asked

'I have no idea, but I can tell you with a certainty that it wasn't me' Storm told them

'The skies were real dangerous all of a sudden; I was coming down fast to get out of there, when, it just cleared up' Angel said

'Some of the students in class got pretty freaked' Colossus told them

'Alright, we'll do down to the lower levels and see if we can find anything out down there'

Everyone agreed and they were about to head down when there was a knock at the door. There wasn't anyone expected, but since the school was a haven for mutants they occasionally got runaways from home, young mutants who just wanted to be accepted. That was what the school was for, to protect young mutants and help them to learn to master their powers and just let them live a happy life.

Logan opened the door and there stood a young woman who looked about 21-22 years old. Her shoulder length light brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and it let a few strands fall to the side of her face. Her eyes were a light green that hypnotized you, once you looked into them you nearly couldn't look away. Overall she was an attractive little thing, with a little mysterious side.

'Can we help you?' Logan asked

'Yes, I need your help to protect this planet'

'What?' The others crowded around the door 'Protect the planet, from who?'

'Apocalypse'

_Tell me what you think, please review. Hope you like it and I hope that it won't be too long before I get the next chapter up. _


	2. History of Evil

**Chapter 2 : History of Evil **

They all looked at her, confused.

'From who?' They asked again

'Apocalypse'

'And who may that be?'

'An all powerful being bent only on world domination'

'And how do you fit into all of this?'

'Let me inside, I'll explain everything and all your questions will be answered'

They moved aside to let her in. She wore a long dark hooded cloak and t-shirt and jeans. She stood by the entrance near the staircase.

'Do you have someplace else where we could speak or shall I start here?'

Storm led the way to the library, which fortunately was empty at the moment.

'Alright, spill' Logan told her

She began 'Long ago, a great powerful being rose from the ground, he called himself Apocalypse. His power was limitless; there was no one that could match it. City after city he left disaster in his wake, he killed and slaughtered ten of thousands, mostly all just innocent bystanders who wanted nothing more then to get away from his terror. Attempts were made, but no one was able to stand against him. Soon the entire world lived in extreme fear at the sound of his name. All hope had seemed lost, you had to bend to his will or else, for there was no other option.'

'And than who are you his herald?'

'Quite the contrary, I'm the one who stopped him'

'You?'

'Is it that hard to believe?'

'Well no offence you don't really give off the impression of a world savoir'

'I agree with you on that. I never thought that I would be able to do it either'

'Than how did you?'

She lifted her left hand and a green vine came out from each finger, they started to curl around Angel.

'Don't worry; I won't do anything to you. I'm an energy absorber; the energy is absorbed through my vines. I can choose when I want to absorb and for how long I want to keep the power for'

'So you're a mutant'

'You can say that I am. My name is Genesis'

'Well isn't that appropriate, this guy's name means 'The End' and yours means 'Beginning' '

'I know, but the name was given to me, I didn't choose it. I like to think that it means that I can bring a new and better beginning' She brought the vines back to her fingers

'What's your real name?' Warren asked

'I don't have one. I may have had one before, but I can't remember' 'How could you forget?'

Storm shot Logan a look

'The first time I stopped Apocalypse, I weakened him enough to put him back where he came from, but I paid for it too. As soon as his tomb shut, a bright beam washed over me and I was sent into a dormant state. I awoke nearly two centuries later, Apocalypse had broken free again. I realized that I had been appointed as the one who must return Apocalypse to his tomb every time he breaks free. I did put him away again and as the first time I was sent back to my dormant state. Now a few centuries later he has again gathered enough strength to release himself and I am as before awakened to put him back. After sleeping for a couple of centuries and only concentrating on defeating the ultimate evil, you kinda tend to forget details'

Logan couldn't think of anything to say and the others couldn't help but smile at the fact that this girl had managed to shut Logan up.

'For example, another thing is that I have no idea how old I am'

Colossus asked 'Alright, just let me clear something up, if you were able to put him away twice before, why do you need us this time?'

'You know the saying 'third times the charm'; well I can fell it that this time Apocalypse is stronger than he ever was. The dark clouds that you saw are a sign that he had escaped. I've never seen them that dark and furious. I know his power is greater'

'So you need us to help you defeat him?'

'Yes, I do'

'Well I think that can speak for all of us when I say yes' Storm told her 'We will help you defend the earth'

'You're certain; you must know that what I am asking is dangerous for your lives and for your safety'

''Don't worry, kid we can handle our own' Wolverine said, getting cocky

'Warren, would you mind showing Genesis to a room, there should be one around the corner from your room, we'll start preparing tomorrow'

'Alright, right this way' Angel led the way

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, I heard this school was a haven for mutants' Genesis asked when they were near the room

'Yes it is'

'But you don't look the age of a student'

'Storm, Wolverine, Colossus and I are X-Men. We also have a few students who are X-Men. We are dedicated to protecting the people on this planet, even though they may hate and fear us' Angel told her

'I don't see how they can fear such a beautiful creature like you'

'Excuse me?'

'Your wings, they're beautiful. You are a lovely creature that truly belongs in the skies'

'Thank you' Warren blushed 'Um, It's also a shame that someone as pretty as you had to be cooped up for centuries' Warren told her, now it was Genesis who blushed

'Um this is it' Warren opened the door to her room 'if you need anything, my room is just around the corner, second door to the right'

'Thanks, I guess I'll see you around' Genesis told Angel

'Yeah, I'll see you later'

'Bye'

'Bye'


	3. Down Below

**Chapter 3: Down Below **

Genesis sat at the window, looking up at the sky and down at the students playing in the garden. It hurt her to think that someone would want to destroy such a peaceful and beautiful place.

'You're out there somewhere' She sighed 'I can feel it. I stopped you twice before and I will stop you this time as well'

She closed her eyes and let the sun's rays bathe on her. It warmed her and brought her into a state of calmness. She knew that as long as it was shinning, the earth was safe. Apocalypse was still preparing for his attack, but when he did strike, she would be ready. She sat there silently, letting the sun give her the energy she needed and allowing her to forget her anxieties, for at least a short while. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

'It's open'

The door opened slightly and Warren poked his head in.

'Morning'

'Morning, come on in'

Warren came in and shut the door behind him. When he turned to face Genesis, he was stopped dead in his tracks. There she was sitting by the window and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her light coloured hair shimmered in the sunlight and her already hypnotic green eyes were even more striking.

'Do you need something Warren?'

Warren shook his head, snapping him back to reality.

'I was just wondering if you'd like the official tour of the lower levels'

'I've already been down'

'But you haven't seen everything' Angel pointed out 'including the best part'

She smiled and stood up 'Lead the way'

She followed him out of the room and around the corner. They stopped halfway down the corridor and Warren pressed a button on the wall. A piece of the wall slid over to reveal a clean stainless steel elevator.

'Going down' Warren said when they had stepped in and he pressed the button to the lower levels.

'So what's the best part?' Genesis asked once they were down and they stepped off.

'It's what we X-Men call, the Danger Room'

'The Danger Room?'

'Simulation room used for training. It can create the projection of anything you want. Though it may only be like virtual reality, the pain you experience in it is real enough'

'Sounds like fun' she smiled

'Here we are' the door slid open to reveal the control centre for the danger room. The rest of the X-Men team, except for Colossus, Storm and Logan were watching the training going on at the moment. They turned around at the sound of the door opening.

'You must be the new girl' One said, she had two long white bangs in her hair.

'Everyone, this is Genesis, Genesis this is Bobby, aka Iceman. The little one there is Kitty Pryde also known as Shadow Cat and that thing perched on her shoulder is her pet, believe it or not dragon, Lockheed. Last, but certainly not least is Marie, Bobby's Girlfriend, formerly known as Rogue. She a retired X-man, no longer in battle, but still one of us'

'Please to meet all of you'

'Likewise' They said

'Who's training?'

'The new recruits, Colossus and Storm are down there with them. Take a look'

Angel and Genesis went to the window. Genesis recognized Storm and Colossus, but not the other two. One was a young man about 22 years old, 6'3, with short curly black hair and dark brown eyes. The other was a young girl about 18 years old, 5'5, with straight brown hair and big bright brown eyes.

'The boy is Anthony Guay, aka Xaos. The girl is Marie Josée (MJ) Deven also known as Overload' Angel explained

The simulation below showed a ravaged city amidst a dark sky. Storm hovered in front of MJ. Her eyes were a ghostly white, showing that her powers were under her control.

'Concentrate' Storm told her 'Focus the energy'

Storm lifted her arms and the sky thundered. A lightening bolt shot from the sky and Storm directed it towards MJ. MJ raised her hand and the bolt hit it right on. Instead of scorching it however, the energy went straight into her hand. Marie Josée clinched her fist and the energy started to curl around her hand, the bolt flowed around it. She brought her hands together and the bolt travelled to the other. Her hands buzzed with the energy from the lightening bolt. Now both hands had the power. Overload looked up at Storm and brought her hands forward, the lightening bolt shot back towards Storm with even great strength. Storm just had time to get out of the way before getting hit.

Overload smiled, happy at how much her powers had grown. Her hands still crackled with the electric energy that now flowed through her entire body, even her eyes now had sparks in them.

'She's like a big generator' Bobby said 'anytime she gets a taste of electrical energy she can amplify it and send it back at you'

'Storm's been working with her to help her control her amplitude and the degree of energy she sends out. I say she's been going a pretty good job' Rogue said

'Guys, check it out, its Xaos' turn' Kitty told them

They all turned their attention back to the window. Colossus and Xaos stood about 50 feet apart.

'You sure you ready for this Xaos?' Colossus asked

'Bring it on' Xaos grinned

Colossus groaned as he picked up the massive boulder.

'Catch' he yelled and threw it at Xaos

'What's Xaos' power? Super strength? Protective armour?'

'Neither' they all told her

'Than, how is he going to stop that rock?'

They all stood silent as the boulder got closer and closer. Genesis watched, ready to see Xaos squashed flatter than a pancake.

When the rock was about three feet away Xaos raised his hand and the boulder stopped in front of him. He turned his hand so that his palm faced him and the rock turned as well.

'He's telekinetic; he can move things with his mind. He also has some telepathic abilities' Kitty told her

Xaos brought his hand back 'Right back at you' He sent the rock hurling back towards Colossus.

Colossus threw a punch and the boulder exploded into pieces. He blew on his fist to remove the dust and raised an eyebrow at Xaos with a smirk on his face.

'So what do you think?' Angel looked at Genesis 'Everyone that you see before you, the four down there and Logan are X-Men. We are your team to save the world'

Genesis looked at them and smiled 'I think we're going to be fine. We're going to beat Apocalypse, once and for all'


	4. I think I'm falling

_Dedicated to all super hero fans out there- especially those of Angel. But most of all to my cousin Ben, who has such great talent and who has been such a support (and a boost to make sure I update quickly) during the writing of this story. Thanks Cuz! But I can't forget his twin brother Bryan either, who is always so eager to read the next chapter of my story. Thanks for the encouragement. _

**Chapter 4: I think I'm falling **

Warren stood on the roof of the mansion. The afternoon was just beginning and the sun was high in the sky. There was a strong refreshing breeze that sailed through the air.

'_Perfect day to fly' He thought _

He spread his wings, ready to give one giant flap that would send him free into the sky above him. He gave one flap; it was strong enough to lift him off the ground. He flapped them again, getting more height. He flapped his wings repeatedly to hold himself up. Warren took a deep breath, ready to lunge himself forward when he heard the door to the roof open behind him. He turned, still airborne to see who it was.

'Genesis?'

She shut the door and turned to face him. With the sun right behind him, she had to put her hand up over her eyes. The sight was amazing. There was Angel flying in front of her, majestic, regal, looking like a true messenger from the heavens. It took her breath away.

'You alright?' He asked landing back on the roof

'Yeah' she brought herself back to reality. 'Believe it or not I'm actually hiding up here'

'Hiding?'

'Yes, some of the girls want to take me shopping and let's just say I'm not an avid fan'

'And you don't think they'll find you up here?'

'Well it buys me a bit of time. They have a fox tracking me down'

'Ah, that's Yoko Minamino. Her mutant power allows her to transform into a red fox. She's got a hyper sensitive nose; she can track things just as well as Wolverine'

'Great, thanks for the boost' She sighed 'Couldn't you just take me your arms and fly me away from here?' She said as she walked up to him

'I'd love to fly away with you'

She smiled and lowered her head, shy because of what Warren had said. When she looked up at him, she found him looking straight back at her. Their eyes locked, he couldn't look away from her or her from him. They drew closer to each other, until their lips were barely an inch apart. Both tilted their heads, making their final move. Their lips just touched when the door to the roof opened. Warren and Genesis turned their heads to see a red fox sniffing the ground. Following the fox was Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee.

'Oh no' Genesis muttered

'Told you I'd find her' the fox said as she transformed back into a human. Yoko was about 5'3, long straight black hair and a face that said she was prankster.

'Are we interrupting something?' Jubilee asked with a smile

Warren and Genesis looked at each other and realized the close proximity between the two of them.

'I've got to go' She said 'But I hope to see you later' She whispered in his ear

'Same' Warren whispered back to her

They smiled and Genesis went to join her shopping group. She stopped at the door and looked back at Warren, who still looked so magnificent. She smiled sweetly and went out the door.

When she left, Warren let out a long breath 'So_ close' He thought _

Now he didn't feel like flying anymore, it seemed that he had lost his motivation. He folded his wings and left the roof.

In the car, on the drive to the shopping mall, with Jubilee driving, Rogue riding shotgun, Yoko, Kitty and herself in the back; Genesis remained silent. She stared out the window, at nothing in particular. Her fingers lightly touched her lips. She remembered the rush that went through her body when Warren's lips touched hers. She got that rush just thinking about it.

'_What's happening to me?' she thought 'Ever since I came to the mansion, I've been spending a lot of time with Warren and I have a lot of fun with him. There's always this feeling that comes over me, every time I see him. When I'm around him I feel so calm and so much more alive' _

'So what's up with you and Warren?' Kitty, who sat in the middle, asked

'Kitty!!' The other girls yelled

'What?' She asked innocently

'It's alright' Genesis told them 'There's nothing going on between Warren and I'

'Ha, that's not what it smelt like to me' Yoko said getting in on this 'I have a very sensitive nose and I could tell that something was cooking'

'Do you find him hott?' Jubilee asked looking through the rear-view mirror.

'Well….yeah, actually, I think I'm falling for him

'You've got to tell him'

'No, I can't'

'Why not?'

'I was put on this earth for one reason, and one reason only, that is to stop Apocalypse and put him back into his tomb. I don't have time to be distracted by other things, even love, I have to stay concentrated'

Rogue turned to face her 'Love, only makes you stronger, trust me. It gives you something that's truly worth fighting for'

Genesis smiled 'Thank You. You girls have been a big help'

-XXX-

Meanwhile, Warren was back in his room and watched the girls drive off.

'_She's so beautiful. Every time I see her I get butterflies in my stomach. When we're hanging out together everything just feels so right. I wake up in the morning hoping that I'll see her. Could I be? ...'_

'You're not going to get her by looking from a far'

Warren turned and found his friend Bobby Drake standing in the door way to his room.

'What are you talking about?'

'Rogue told me before she left how close you and Genesis came to locking lips up on the roof.'

'We did, but that was just one moment. What if we had kissed? It probably would've gotten weird between the two of us. I don't want to lose the friendship that I have with her'

'Wouldn't you want more?'

'I think I'm falling for her. I even told her, that I would love to fly away with her'

'Nice move, but Warren, we both know that you can fly away with a lot of girls'

'You don't get it, do you Bobby? It's different with her, I don't know what it is. But, it's like; she can make me soar even if I didn't have these wings on my back'

'Man, I think you've fallen and you can't get up. Well if that's the way you feel, than you know what you have to do'

'What?' Warren asked, confused

'You have to show her just how much she makes you soar' Bobby told him

Warren smiled, finally figuring out what his friend meant.


	5. Taking Off

**Chapter 5: Taking Off**

Genesis had fallen asleep in her room, worn out from her shopping outing with the girls. She had come up after supper, wanting nothing more than to rest. About an hour later, however, she was woken up by a knock. What surprised her most though, was the fact that the knock was coming from the window and not from the door. The knock came a second time and Genesis got up and walked over to the window. Seeing nothing at first glance, she opened it and looked side to side and up. She was about to look down when Warren swooped up in front of her.

'Ah! Warren!' You scared me'

'Sorry' He apologized, flapping his wings to hold himself steady 'I didn't mean to'

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'You asked me if I could fly you away from here. I wanted you to know that the offer is still on the table'

'You want to take me flying?'

'I told you I'd love to fly away with you' He smiled 'So what do you say?' he held out his hand to her.

Genesis hesitated at first, unsure whether to grab his hand or not, but looking at Warren, any doubt or worry left her. She took his hand and stood on the window sill. Warren came closer so that she could put her arms around his neck. She took a deep breath and lifted her feet off the sill and lowered them until she was parallel with Warren.

'Ready for this?' He asked

She nodded she was ready. Warren suddenly folded his wings and they started falling head first to the ground below.

'Warren!' Genesis yelled as she clung tightly to him, watching the ground get closer and closer.

About two meters off the ground, Warren spread his wings. It sent them horizontal and swooping back up into the sky. Genesis smiled now as the ground got further and further. She was actually flying; never in all her existence had she ever experienced anything like this. One of Warren's hands was at her side, the other in front of her, motioning that he was about to turn her. He used that hand and held onto her left one and lifted it above her head. He twirled her like a dancer, his other hand gliding from her side, to her back, to her other side as he turned her. He placed her beside him, keeping one arm around her. She felt completely safe, knowing that Warren would never let her fall.

Warren flapped his wings, harder, lifting them higher and higher into the air, until the city below them was nothing more than a bunch of twinkling lights. They soared over it, gaining more and more height until they were skimming the clouds. Genesis let her hand run through the white puffy clouds and Warren aimed them straight up through them. When they were clear all that above and around them was the starry night sky.

'This is amazing Warren. I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful'

'Neither have I'

Genesis turned to Warren and was taken by surprise when she saw that Warren was looking at her

'I was talking about the stars' she smiled

'I wasn't' Warren stroked the side of her face

'Warren, I have to tell you something'

'You can tell me anything'

'I have one, small fear about this'

'What are you afraid of?'

'Once I put Apocalypse back into his tomb, I'll have no reason to exist. I will be put back into dormant. I'll have to leave you and… I care about you too much to break your heart' Genesis explained and lowered her head, her eyes starting to water.

'Genesis, look at me' Warren cupped her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes. 'I know that you will be sent back into dormant after you defeat Apocalypse. I know that I may never see you again. But I also know that I care about you a lot and I know you care about me. That alone is strong enough to make this bond last whether we are together or apart. I will always be a part of you and you will always be a part of me.'

'You promise?'

'With all my heart' Warren stroked the side of her face again

He kept his hand on her cheek as he moved in closer. Genesis moved in too. Their lips were just millimetres apart, feeling each other's hot breath. There was no one to interrupt them this time. Both of them closed their eyes and made their final move. Their lips met gently and then grew more passionate, both of them had been waiting for this for such a long time. There is the saying about dancing under the stars, Warren and Genesis took it to a new level as they glided across the sky in each other's arms, their lips locked with no sign of letting go.

-xxx-

Warren dropped Genesis off at her window sill. The moon shining high in the sky.

'Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in moonlight?' Warren told Genesis

'Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty slick Warren Worthington III?'

He laughed 'I had a really good time tonight' He told her

'So did I. I wish it could have lasted longer'

'And I wish that I could make it last all night. Sadly I can't, but I will see you tomorrow'

'I'm already looking forward to it'

'Goodnight Genesis, sweet dreams'

'Sweet dreams to you too Angel'

Warren flapped his wings once that thrust him forward and he kissed Genesis, a sweet kiss goodnight, than he flew around the corner of the school to his room.

Both in their rooms later on that night Genesis and Angel slept soundly, smiles on both their faces, dreaming sweet dreams.

_Next chapter the action starts, here is an early hint, the next chapter will be entitled: _Even Angels fall_. Hope that it won't be too long before I get it up. Please review in the meantime. Thanks! _


	6. Even Angels fall

**Chapter 6: Even Angels fall**

Warren woke up early to the sun shining into his room. Even though it was early, he knew that Genesis would already be up heading to the training room as she did every morning. He got up, dressed, fixed his hair and went to find her. He caught up with her as she was leaving her room.

'Morning' He held her hand and kissed her 'Did you sleep well?'

'Very well' she smiled 'I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face'

'Me too, mind if I accompany you?'

'Of course not' She smiled and held Warren's hand as they started walking

'And where are you headed?' Genesis asked

'My morning flight, I need to stretch my wings'

'Than you can take me flying again?'

'I'd take you anytime'

'Maybe, tonight again?'

'And this time we can make it last longer'

.How about all night?'

'Wouldn't mind at all' He answered as they reached the door to the training room

'So I'll see you later'

''Yeah' He kissed her, a kiss she gladly returned 'bye'

'Bye'

They went their separate ways. Genesis went to train and Warren headed up to the roof.

-XXX-

Warren stood once again on the room of the mansion. The sun was shining brightly. There wasn't much wind, but that didn't bother him, his powerful wings could take him anywhere. He looked over the edge, wondering how he should do this. Sometimes he would just flap his wings until he was off the ground and take off. Other times he would stand on the ledge and just let himself fall. This time he decided on his favourite. He went to the middle of the roof. Warren took off running, at the ledge he gave a giant leap forward and opened his wings and started soaring the skies.

It was the greatest sense of freedom. He flew over the city, staying just out of eye's view. Though humans were somewhat less fearful and scornful towards mutants, he preferred to stay out of range instead of being stared and pointed at. To the humans down below he probably looked like a large bird.

He remembered when he was 12 years old, the look on his father's face when he first saw them. For a while Warren continued to live a normal life, but when his wings become too big to conceal with regular clothing, he took Warren out of school and brought in the best tutors to home school. Later as a late teen and in his twenties, every time he had to go out, he would have to strap on that harness and a trench coat, obviously too big for Warren's slender form to cover them. When his father's scientists developed the cure for mutation, it was his father's fondest wish that Warren be the first to receive and become 'normal'. At first he agreed, wanting so much for his father to view him as a son and not something that needed to be fixed. But when the time came he couldn't do it. He fled and came to the mansion and since then learned that his wings were not a curse, but a gift.At the moment though, his mind wasn't on that. His thoughts kept drifting back to Genesis. Just thinking of her made him smile. He felt wonderful, flying freely, but now flying alone just didn't seem to have the same glory. He couldn't wait for tonight, when she would be here beside him.

Warren's peaceful thoughts were cut off by the sudden appearance of a shadow, blocking the sun above him. He turned just in time to see a huge fist coming at him. With no time to react it hit Warren in the stomach. It hit like a ton of bricks, sending him hurling backwards. He barely had time to regain his balance when the same fist came at him again, this time punching him square on the jaw. After that the shots kept coming mercilessly, hitting him in the chest and face. Warren thought he was going to lose consciousness. He could feel the blood tickling down his face and in his mouth. His ribs felt like they were turning to mulch. The hand grabbed hold of his throat, barely permitting him to breath. For the first time since the beginning of the attack, Warren looked upon his attacker.

The giant towered nearly two feet over him. His strong massive body cast in thick blue armour from his toes all the way up to his neck. The back of his head was covered with a blue metal plate and his face was a mix of grey and brown. The eyes, completely red with evil and a sinister grin that said he was enjoying this.

'I'm looking for someone' He said in a deep commanding voice 'A female'

'Well you're going to have to be a little more specific'

The Giant tightened his grip on Warren's neck 'I want Genesis!'

Warren's eyes went wide. There could only be one being that was looking for Genesis with such zeal…Apocalypse.

'I know you have seen her. That is why you still may be of use to me'. Still holding onto Warren, Apocalypse dove towards the ground below. Warren tried in vain to break free of his grip as they came closer and closer. Soon they were above the mansion.

Apocalypse held Warren so that he looked him straight in the eyes. 'You tell Genesis, that I am ready for her, if she dare face me. You will be a preview of what I can do' He threw Warren down to the ground with such force that the thud of Angel hitting the ground was heard throughout the mansion. 'Don't you dare fail me' were his final words and he took off.

Storm, Wolverine and Bobby having heard the thud, came running out to find Warren sprawled on the ground, barely breathing, barely alive.

'Warren! Oh my god' Storm screamed as they ran over to him.

'Angel, what happened to you?' Logan asked rhetorically, not really expecting an answer as he picked Warren up.

Warren groaned loudly in pain and his lips trembled as he tried to find the strength to answer. 'Apocalypse' He said in barely a whisper as he lost consciousness.

'Bobby, find Genesis and get her to the sick bay now!' Storm ordered

Bobby Drake took off back into the mansion, running to the living quarters, barely missing running into other students. 'Genesis! Genesis!' He screamed as he ran. He found her just getting back to her room, bag still slung over her shoulder.

'Genesis, you have to come with me now'

'Bobby, what's wrong?'

'Apocalypse just attacked'

'Oh no, where?'

'Not where…who?' The look in his eyes said it all

'Oh my god….Warren'


	7. Settling Things

**Chapter 7: Settling Things**

Genesis ran as fast as she could, Bobby behind her, doing his best to keep up. The door slid open when they reached the sick bay and what awaited them stopped them dead in their tracks. Warren lay on the metal table, a sheet covering him from the waist down. His abdomen was thickly wrapped and he had an oxygen mask over his mask to help regulate and keep him breathing.

Genesis slowly walked over towards him, Storm and Logan stepped backed knowing that she would want to be alone. She looked down at his bruised and beaten body. Leaning in, she gently kissed his forehead and stoked the side of his face.

'Get Xaos down here. I need to know exactly what happened to him'

An already tired Bobby ran back up and within two minutes brought Xaos down to the sick bay.

'Read his mind' Genesis explained 'then, you'll send the images to me. I want to know what he did to him'

'Don't you think we should wait until he's? …'

'Just do it'

'Couldn't you just absorb my powers and...?'

'I only use my powers when they are absolutely necessary. Just do it'

Xaos nodded and stepped to the head of where Warren lay. He placed each hand on either side of Warren's face.

'Warren, if you can hear me, I need you to concentrate. Just relax and concentrate on what happened' Xaos told him as he closed his eyes and began to read.

Images of the brutal attack flashed through Xaos' mind. With every hit that Warren took, Xaos flinched, as if he were getting hit. He even groaned, feeling the pain. Warren's eyes twitched rapidly, reliving his experience like a bad dream, his heart rate rising. The last image showed Apocalypse slamming Warren into the ground. Xaos collapsed to the floor. Warren's heart beat slowed and Wolverine and Storm ran over to help Xaos up.

'That bad?' Logan asked

'Worse. You sure you want to see this?'

'I have to. You alright to play it?'

'I'll be fine. Come here'

Genesis stood in front of Xaos, who put his hands on either side of her face. He closed his eyes and began to send the images to Genesis. Ororo and Logan expected some kind of reaction from her, but to their surprise she seemed unmoved. The only sign that the images were affecting her was a single cheek that rolled down her cheek when Xaos was done.

'Thank you' she wiped the tear away 'you guys mind if I have a few minutes alone with Warren?'

Logan, Xaos and Ororo nodded and started to leave. Bobby moved over to the other side of the table, opposite Genesis.

'Comin' Popsicle?'

'I'll be right there. I just need a minute too'

Genesis nodded and gave a little smile to them to show them that she didn't mind. With that the others left.

Genesis could tell that this was hurting Bobby too. Ever since he arrived at the mansion, Warren was his best friend. It was Bobby who had given him the codename: Angel and they had been partners in battle ever since Angel first donned the suit.

'Come on, Warren, you're tougher than this. You can get through this. Everyone wants you back… especially her'

Genesis was taken aback by what Bobby was saying

'I know how it feels to be in love' He continued 'you want that person with you every waking moment and even when you sleep, they're in your dreams. But every moment that they're not with you is painful. You feel like a piece of you is missing. That's how Genesis feels right now Warren. It's so painful for her not to have you beside her and to see you like this. If you care about her as much as I know you do, you won't put her through this. Fight this! …And Get better, alright friend' He squeezed Warren's hand and started to leave.

'Bobby' Genesis stopped him 'Thank you' she hugged him

He left and now Genesis was alone. She walked back over to Warren's side. Her tough exterior started to crumble and the tears started to flow.

'Bobby's right Angel' She stroked his hair and held his hand. 'It hurts me so much to see you like this. I am so sorry. This is all my fault, he wants me and now, look what he did to you. But that's one promise I make to you now. Apocalypse will pay for this; he's gone too far this time'

She looked him in the face and smiled 'There's defiantly one more thing that Bobby was right about. That's exactly how it feels to be in love. You can't be without the person and that's why you have to make it through this, my beautiful Angel. I can't live without you because…' She removed the oxygen mask, but just for a moment 'I love you' She kissed his lips.

-xxx-

Later that night Genesis stood in the middle of Central Park. It was amazing how even in a city with so many people there could actually be peace and quiet at some point. She looked from side to side and then up at the starry night sky.

'Show yourself!' She screamed into the night

A few long seconds passed, when she heard the sound of a small plane coming from behind her. She didn't bother to turn around, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't a plane. It landed behind her with a loud thud, causing the ground to shake.

'Apocalypse' She said, now turning around

'Genesis' He looked down to meet her gaze 'I see you got my message'

'Loud and Clear, but you went too far this time!'

'Really?'

'This is between you and I, they have nothing to do with this'

'It makes it all the more interesting'

'I promise you, if you ever touch him again…'

'Him? Oh the winged one. But, I thought you were concerned about all of them, unless… you've developed feelings for him'

'That is certainly none of your affair'

'There's my answer. You should be careful, you know how emotions can cloud the mind'

'And you shouldn't like your egotism and overrated self confidence blind you to your true fate'

'You honestly think you can stop me?'

'I've done it twice before and I will do it again, but this time, I will end it'

'You've got it wrong my dear, I will end it. I will end your existence and that of your pitiful companions, starting with the Winged creature' He grinned

Genesis narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching, wanting nothing more than to send out her vines and drain every particle of energy he had. But she held back, this was neither the time nor the place.

'Two nights time, where it all began, is where it will also end'

'I will be there' Genesis answered without hesitation.

'Savor the moments you have left' Apocalypse turned to leave 'For they are your last, in this life or any other' He took off into the night

Genesis continued to stand silently in the middle of the park, her fists still clenched, her determination growing. She would make him pay for what he did to Warren and she would protect her already dear friends. She would destroy him this time, once and for all.


	8. More than a Memory

**Chapter ****8: More than a Memory**

After a rough night's sleep, Bobby woke up and after getting dressed headed straight down to the sick bay, wanting to check on Warren. Landed down there he found Genesis, fast asleep. One arm was under her head, the other hand had Warren's clasped in it.

'Genesis?' Bobby came over and gently tapped her shoulder

Genesis' eyes fluttered, she yawned and stretched as she woke up.

'Have you been here all night?'

'Yeah, I couldn't leave him. I came back after I went for a walk in the park'

'The park? What were you doing in the park so late?'

Genesis didn't say a word, but Bobby knew the answer

'You went looking for him, didn't you?'

'Not looking, found'

'You met Apocalypse alone! Are you crazy? You can see what he did to Warren and still you go after him alone'

'Don't preach to me Bobby. I know how he works better than you ever will. Warren was a pong, Apocalypse could have easily killed him, but he wanted him to live because he needed him to deliver the message. As for me, Apocalypse always wants a show, he needs an audience. What satisfaction and glory would he get by getting rid of me in the dark with no one to show off to?'

'Alright, I get you. Let's forget this, how's he doing?'

'It's actually remarkable. I've never seen anyone make such a quick recovery. All his vitals have improved drastically. I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up soon.

'Well like I said, Love can make you do amazing things. You hear me fly boy. You keep working at it; we're going to need you to kick a little bad guy butt. Come on I know you want to.' Bobby told him than turned to Genesis. 'I'll stay with him for a bit. You need a break'

'I'll stay'

'Genesis, go. I'll get you if anything happens.'

'Thanks Bobby' she kissed Warren goodbye and left

She went back up to her room and as usual went and sat by the window. The young mutants were outside, playing various games here and there throughout the garden. Suddenly her head started to pain, images flashing by. They came faster and faster, her head hurting more and more.

_Young children played with a ball on a grassy field. Next the same children were simply running across the field, laughing and having a great time. A young girl with hypnotic green eyes stood out. _

'_What's happening to me?' She thought_

Then just as quickly as they came, they stopped and Genesis's head started to clear. The pain subsided and everything went back to normal.

She knew that she needed to relax, something to take her mind off of things. Genesis grabbed her training bag and headed out. She threw punched harder than she had ever before. Every time she hit the bag all she could see was Apocalypse's sinister grin, that deep evil laugh. It angered her. He wasn't a bit sorry for what he had done to Warren. He thought it was fun. She'd show him fun. It would be fun for her when she destroyed him once and for all.

She pulled every bit of energy that she could into hitting that bag until she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Genesis sat on the floor to try and catch her breath. She hadn't shown it to the others, but the images that Xaos had shown her did hurt. She couldn't get them out of her head.

Again without warning another attack came, Genesis could swear that this one was worst than the last.

_A ravaged city lay before her. People mortally wounded __lay everywhere. Those who were still barely alive were groaning and crying out in pain. They seemed to be reaching out to her, begging for help, but there was nothing she could do. _

She grabbed her head again, hoping to ease the throbbing, but it didn't help.

'Stop it! Stop it!' She cried

Storm was nearby and heard Genesis' cries of pain. She ran over to the training room and found Genesis on her knees, hands still on her head trying to endure the pain.

'Genesis what's wrong?' Storm ran to her side

'These Images, Ah! They won't stop!'

'Alright, look at me' Storm placed herself in front of Genesis 'Look at me. Breath, Breath!'

Genesis kept her eyes fixed on Storm and tried her best to control her breathing. The images slowed and stopped. The head cleared and the pain eased.

'That's it, good' Storm's soft voice soothed her 'What happened?'

'I have no clue. It happened earlier today, but this time was worse. I get these images that flash through my head and I have no idea what they mean'

'Come on' Storm helped her up 'Let's go check you out'

-xxx-

Down below, Genesis lay on the table about to go through a compete scan. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast stood beside Storm ready to observe and access the data. Ororo had called him as soon as they were down below. Thankfully he was in New York for a diplomatic conference. She knew that he would be the best one to analyse the findings. Beast started the machine and the table entered the scanner.

''All her bodily functions seem perfectly normal, despite the fact that she is very well a few centuries old.'' Hank explained ''the interesting part lies in her brain patterns. There with the cerebellum, this controls memory, and the medulla, which controls the messages to the brain. Thankfully the activity is recent, her cerebellum's activity spiked enormously, but it seems that it irritated the medulla'

'What do you mean?'

'Her cerebellum and medulla got a shock you might say, from efforts that they are no longer used to. If that's the case, then it seems that the images she receives are in fact, her own memories.'

'But if they're hers, why do they hurt her?'

'You told me she has no recollection of her childhood, and she attributes it to her long slumbers between awakenings. I suppose that these memories have been repressed for so long that she doesn't know what it is to remember. They try and break free and come so rapidly, that they cause her pain''

Beast shut down the machine and the table started to come out of the scanner. Meantime, he and Ororo made their way to the other side of the glass where Genesis was.

'Genesis, this is Hank McCoy, you I told you about'

'Pleasure to meet you' He held out a furry hand

'Same' she shook it 'So what did you find out?'

'Genesis, you are sure that you have no recollection of your life before awakening?'

'None, it happened the other times before too. It's like I'm a completely new person every time, why?'

'It seems that your mind has finally had enough of being renewed. The images that you see are in fact your memories wanting to get out'

'My memories? You mean those things I see, even the horrible last one are events that happened in my life?'

'That's right. Hank figures that when you experience something that your brain finds similar it looks for the memory, but since you haven't had any real ones in a long time, they hurt you' Storm finished.

'Guess, it makes sense, so much for sweet memories' she started off from the table when someone came racing through the door, it was Marie-Josée or Overload.

'I ran as fast as I could, Bobby sent me, it's Warren, he's awake'

Genesis scurried off the table and took off after MJ

'Well at least that will make her happy' Storm told Hank

'Yes, she needs it'

-xxx-

When Genesis got down, Bobby and MJ left, leaving her and Warren alone. He still lay on the table, but his eyes were bright again and he had that sweet smile that always made her feel good.

'Hey'

'Hey, how you feeling?' She asked

'Good considering'

'Warren, I am so sorry for what happened, he wants me and…'

'Genesis, don't.' Warren sat up 'I heard everything you said when they first brought me down and you don't have to be sorry. I'd go through it all again if it meant protecting you. Like you said, he'll pay for it, but you won't have to do it alone. You have the X-Men and me. You know that I will always be right there beside you, because… I love you too'

Warren stroked her cheek and drew in closer, their lips touched gently, forgetting the things that had happened and simply thinking about now.


	9. Time to Finish It

Note to all those who are going to read this

_Note to all those who are going to read this. __Unfortunately I have lost interest in this story. So I am going to end it quickly enough and concentrate myself on my other stories. But don't worry I won't do it all in one chapter. Thanks for all your support and to all of you who did take the time to read it! Enjoy._

**Chapter 9: ****Time to Finish It**

Genesis couldn't believe just how fast two nights could go by. She was in the lower levels, standing in helipad with the Blackbird, the jet that the X-Men used. The door behind her opened and the rest of the team came through: Warren, Bobby, Kitty, Ororo, Logan, Anthony and MJ. They were eight of them in all against one, Apocalypse. Even with those odds it wouldn't be easy. Apocalypse was a great force to be reckoned with.

'You know that you don't have to do this' She told them

'Save it kid. You're not going to do this alone' Logan answered

'We're a team now and as member of the team you have to dress the part' Bobby said

'What do you mean?'

The others separated into two groups until only Storm was left facing Genesis. She was holding a new X-Men uniform, this one with a dark green trim.

'Oh my god! Guys, you shouldn't have'

'It was Warren's idea'

'Thank you so much'

They truly made her fell like she belonged with them. She was happy for that, but there was still something bothering her. If they did succeed in stopping Apocalypse, would she have to leave Warren and all of them like it happened every time. She had gotten used to staying away from those living where she woke up. She knew the sad truth that even if she did make friends, she would have to leave them, whether she liked it or not.

They all headed to get on the blackbird, Warren stayed behind, noticing that something was bothering Genesis.

'You alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. You sure you're up to this?' She turned the conversation another way

'Is that what's bothering you? You have nothing to worry about, I feel great. Now I don't want you worrying about me during the battle either. Can't have you getting distracted, you're the biggest part of this. We need you to be fully concentrated on this'

'Don't worry I am. Apocalypse is going down'

'Good, now let's go'

In the Black Bird Genesis squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. 'You know this suit is pretty tight'

'You'll get you used to it' Warren told her 'I have to fit my wings through it'

'And my claws' Wolverine added

'Your claws can fit through anything'

'Alright smart mouth. There's one thing that I've wondered ever since you came here. If you're so old and come from different times, how do you talk like we do? Use our expressions?'

'I honestly don't know' Genesis admitted 'Every time I wake, I am already somehow adapted to my environment. I know where I need to go and what I need to do. Its just one of those mysterious things, like I heard you are Wolverine'

'Alright I get it, I'll back off'

The rest of the flight was in relative silence. Each of them concentrating on the seriousness of the matter. Genesis worried about the fact that Apocalypse was stronger, should she have brought the X-Men into this? They had already been through so much recently; could they go through another loss? About an hour later, a small island in the middle of the ocean came into view.

'That's it' Genesis said

'So this is where you first met him?' Bobby asked

''Yeah, Portigo Island, my home. It was a rich thriving place, until he came and took it all away'

'Now we're going to make sure that he doesn't do it again' Storm said starting to pilot the Black Bird towards the Island to land.

They landed along the coast and wondered what their next move was.

'So what, do we just start wandering around aimlessly?' Anthony wondered

'No' Genesis said staring to walk into the deep forest in front of them 'We head towards the center. He'll find us'

The others followed her through the lush green forest. The only sound that could be heard was of their feet and the rustling of the leaves. No other signs of life besides them.

'I don't mean to sound like a baby' MJ said from the back of the group 'But this place is kinda creepy'

'You should see it at night' Genesis joked.

They walked close to an hour when suddenly the forest stopped before them and the remains of a devastated city lay before them. The home lay in ruins, piles of wood on the ground. While others looked like they could fall with the slightest touch.

The others stayed out as Genesis walked a bit further, looking at the ruins around her. Suddenly, the homes were back to they way they were before. The women of the city watched as their children played. The men worked hard at the houses and other trades. Genesis' head began to throb again. It was all an illusion, memories flashing back into her mind. The pain grew and Genesis fell to her knees, hands on her head.

'Not again, Ahhhhh!'

'Her memories are surfacing again' Storm told the others what was happening

Warren ran over and knelt in front of her. He took hold of Genesis' hands on her head.

'Genesis, Genesis! Look at me, only me. It's alright, just breath, relax. I'm here'

Warren's presence and calming voice soothed her. She kept her eyes on him as the images started to slow and eventually stopped.

'That's it you're alright, it's alright' He took her in his arms and stood her up.

The sky suddenly turned dark. The wind gaining peed.

'Didn't you say that it was worse at night here?' MJ said

'Especially when he's here' Genesis told them

The ground shook when Apocalypse landed, that evil sinister grin still on his face.

'Isn't this lovely? Too bad that it's going to end here'

'I told you Apocalypse, your over confidence will be your downfall'

'And your trust in your friends will be yours'

_Warning! As I said I have lost interest in this story. So I am just finishing it as quickly as possible. I don't want to just stop it and leave it hanging, so I am going to finish it and concentrate on my other stories. Thanks for reading. _


	10. One Life

Chapter 10 : One Life

**Chapter 10 : One Life**

Apocalypse raised his hand and a beam of black energy sot out. Genesis grabbed hold of Warren and rolled them out of the way. He came charging at them and Genesis took off towards him as well. As she was running she released the vines from her right hand. Apocalypse stopped and caught all five vines in one hand and pulled. Genesis was sent forward with more speed than she already was advancing and Apocalypse slammed his fist into her side. Still holding her vines he gave one great swing and sent her flying into one of the piles of wood.

'Pity' He headed towards her 'I thought this would be more difficult'

Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck the ground between them. Storm was up in the sky. She sent bolt after bolt to keep them apart.

'Annoying fly.' He raised both hands and shot an energy blast at Storm. Unable to dodge both of them, one beam struck her in the shoulder and she started to fall. Wolverine caught her just in time.

'Then try me' MJ shouted 'Storm!'

Storm sent one bolt straight at her. Overload concentrated and charged herself up until her fingers crackled with energy and her eyes had sparks. She put her hands together and sent a powerful electric shock at Apocalypse, making him stagger back. He was immediately hit after with a log by Xaos using his mind power.

'Pesky flies. I will crush you all' He shot a combined energy blast and knocked them all to the ground. He headed towards the fallen heroes when something latched itself onto his back and he left a surge run through his body. Genesis was back on her feet, her vines on him, draining his energy.

'That's pretty sneaky, coming from behind like that. Why don't you try this?' He took off into the air, Genesis still with him. She hung on tight continuing to drain his energy, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She was right; he was stronger than ever before. Apocalypse kept going higher, much higher than she had ever been with Warren. She could feel the air getting thin around her. Than, Apocalypse stopped and twisted, with the shift movement, Genesis lost grip on him. He grabbed her neck, cutting off her already limited air supply.

'I told you that this would be the end of you' He dealt her a crushing blow to the stomach, she howled in pain.

'Genesis!' Angel continued to climb. Than out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of his love falling back to earth. Apocalypse had released his grip. Warren shifted and headed towards her, catching her in his arms

'Genesis, Genesis, please answer me'

She stirred and moaned 'I'm alright. Not like I've never felt that before. But I am beginning to get fed up. Time to stop him once and for all. You up for a dive?'

'Sure, but…'

'Hey Apocalypse! Is that really all you have? I don't understand why you're so feared, you can't even get rid of a innocent girl… Dive!'

'What?'

'Now!'

Warren folded his wings and headed straight down. He turned his head and realized why Genesis had struck a nerve, Apocalypse was right behind them.

'Just keep going. I've got an idea' she told him

Angel kept going straight down, just barely out of reach of Apocalypse's grasp.

They were back in view of the others 'Colossus!' Genesis yelled and pointed behind them. Piotr understood and ran towards where they would land, he stood ready, fist clenched.

'Wait until the last possible minute than turn up'

Warren nodded and did just that. Apocalypse followed, but didn't expect Colossus to be waiting. With no time to stop he met Colossus' fist with striking force. It sent him flying back.

'Storm, now!' Genesis told her, as she and Warren rejoined the others.

Ororo started striking him with powerful thunderbolts and Overload did the same.

'That's it we work together' Bobby said

'We can't give him time to rest'

'Wolverine, go for it'

'Gladly' He extended his claws and went after Apocalypse. He wasn't even back on the ground when Logan jumped on him and began mercilessly clawing at his armour and face. Apocalypse landed flat on his back and managed to push Logan off.

'Kitty, how 'bout you make sure he stays where he is?'

Shawdowcat understood and grabbed Apocalypse's legs. She phased into the ground taking Apocalypse with her, until he was half buried in the crust. Kitty phased back up behind him.

'Popsicle, freeze him good' Wolverine told Bobby

Iceman attacked quickly, hitting their enemy with a severe ice blast until he was nothing more than an ice sculpture.

Could that really be it?' Anthony asked

'Just one last touch. We shatter the ice.' Genesis said getting ready for the final strike.

She stepped forward when she noticed the ice was staring to crack and the ground rumbled below her.

'Everyone back'

The ice shattered and the ground opened up. Apocalypse was free again.

'You cannot defeat me, I am unstoppable' He charged at them knocking them all side to side. Running through them, he grabbed Genesis by the neck again. He tightened his grip as he rammed her through the last remaining houses.

'I told you, young one. This ends where it began. You are a failure to your people and all those you were supposed to protect.

Genesis struck back. She unleashed the vines from all ten fingers and wrapped them all around Apocalypse. She started to drain as quickly as she could. The effect was quick this time. She felt his grip loosing on her and his footing was uneasy. Eventually he couldn't hold on anymore and dropped her.

'Everyone together now!'

Each on turn they attacked. Bobby hit him with an ice blast, Colossus delivered a hard blow to the chest, Overload and Storm dealt deadly thunderbolts, Wolverine slashed and Xaos used another log to hit him. Kitty and Warren gave kicks and punches. Meanwhile Genesis continued to drain.

Apocalypse's breathing grew hard and rapid and he looked like he could barely stand.

'You were right when you said that it would end where it began Apocalypse. But it ends for you'

She drew back her vines and put her palms together. She lunged forward and sent her vines out again. They twisted together to form a stake that plunged straight through Apocalypse's armour and chest. She drew them out and back into her fingers.

'How can you, a child defeat me?'

'I could stop you' She turned to the others 'but I needed help to defeat you once and for all. Goodbye for good Apocalypse'

Apocalypse let out one last loud yell and fell motionless to the ground. His body quickly decomposed and become a pile of dust, only to be blown away by the wind.

'I guess that's how fast you go when you are a couple of centuries old' Shadowcat joked.

Warren came up beside Genesis and put his arm around her shoulders. 'Its all over'

'Yeah, it finally is'

Suddenly she started glowing a bright white light.

'No, no. Please not this time. I want to stay'

'What happening?' The others came closer

'This is what happens every time after I stop Apocalypse, before I go back into dormant state. I can't stop it' she grabbed Warren's hand 'Warren…Ahh!!' She held her head. 'The images again, faster and more painful then ever before. I can't stop it'

'I'm right here, Genesis. I'm not leaving you.'

'But I am afraid that I am leaving all of you. I will never forget you' the light grew lighter and lighter. She looked at Warren 'I love you' She kissed him one last time. The light grew incredibly bright. The others had to shield their eyes.

As quickly as it came, the light disappeared. They saw that Genesis was still with them, lying in Warren's arms.

'Genesis, Genesis…can you hear me?' Angel asked

Her eyes twitched and fluttered open.

'Genesis?'

'Arina'

'What?'

'My name…Arina Arkwell. I remember everything and I'm still here?'

'Yeah, you are'

'You were always put back into dormant because Apocalypse was still alive. You would be needed again. But I guess now that he's destroyed. You're free'

'Free to stay with us'

'And with me' Warren told her with a smile 'I love you'

'I love you too' They kissed

Genesis couldn't believe it. She finally had a real home, loyal fiends and true love and this time, they were all here to stay.


End file.
